Booth Falls for Another Woman
by Jade1377
Summary: Booth meets a woman who throws him off his game. She keeps throwing curve ball after curve ball towards him. He likes the flirting and the games they play but what happens when he falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my stool looking over the information for the next order. I am a mechanic and this car was going to be the death of me. It has already been dropped off on me four times for different problems and I did not know why the driver was having a hard time. I looked over a book I had on cars and studied up. I was about to go to the back and grab some supplies when I heard someone walk into the shop. My partner and friend walked out of the office and watched as two people came out of a black suv.

"I'm Seeley Booth and this here is Dr. Temperance Brennan and we are here about a girl." Said the man. I smirked and watched as my Partner walked up to the two of them. "Whatever I can do I will help you." He said with a cheesy grin on his face. Bill was an older man and he knew just how to get people to do whatever he wanted by using his age. The man named Booth handed Bill a picture of a woman and he just laughed cause it was a picture of me. "Yeah I know who she is. That is Rose Swanson. She was a daughter of some very powerful man but she ran away ago. Her and her father didn't really didn't see eye to eye about just about anything." He said and looked at the picture some more.

I just smiled and watched what may happen next. "Well we were told that she was last seen with you not to long ago." He said and stepped forward as if to intimidate Bill. I got on edge a little and walked away from the bench. I stood in the shadow and watched. "I may have seen Rose but I don't know how long ago it was nor do I know when I will see her again." Bill lied beautifully but unfortunately Booth knew that this was a lie. "Listen here old man. I am done being lied to!" He yelled and grabbed Bill by his shirt collar. He was about to do something when I ran in between them and pushed Booth.

Brennan was about to kick me when I grabbed her leg and gave it a nice tug. Making her fall onto the floor and land on her back. I glared at the two of them and waited for them to try something. "Rosie that's enough! They know already just hear them out and then go on with your life kiddo." Bill sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. I let my shoulders droop a little then I nod. I stood at my full height and took off my cap. Strawberry blonde hair fell from the cap and laid on my shoulders. I stared at the two and waited for them to say something.

"You're Rose Swanson?" Booth asked as he looked me up and down. Dr. Brennan looked at my face then back at my old picture. Nodded to confirm that I was who they thought and she stepped back so they could get a better look at me. "Why are you hiding from your father Ms. Swanson?" Dr. Brennan asked and looked at me. I smirked and stretched a little. "My father wanted to control everything I do so I left. I don't want to dress up in the most expensive clothes and do what other girls with money do. I want to work on cars and be me. Not who my father wishes me to be." I told her as I walked towards a car and opened the hood. I started working while Booth and Brennan were talking to each other.

Billy looked at me and just smiled. "You're causin a lot of worry here kiddo." He said and patted my head. I smirked at him and shrugged. "You know me; I don't do well with others telling me what I can and cannot do." I replied and grabbed a blow torch and started welding. Brennan watched me with a lot of interest. I stood straight and looked at her. "You wanna try?" I asked her and she nodded. I started to show her what to do while Booth watched the two of us. When we were done Brennan was very happy at the fact that she was able to weld a piece together with little to no help from me.

"Great Bones we found her now we just gotta figure out who murdered her father." Booth said and waited for my reaction. I continued to work and he thought that he got me cause I didn't react. "Rose you are under arrest for the murder of your father." Booth said and was about to handcuff me. Brennan stopped him and glared at him. "She didn't do it. She is right handed and our killer is left handed. Not only that but as she showed me how to use the torch she showed the pattern it leaves. There is no way her father was killed with a blow torch." Brennan said and waited for Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

They looked at each other then left. I stared at them as they left me and Bill standing in their wake. "Well that was different. So shall I continue with my work boss?" I asked Bill and lifted my blow torch. He just shook his head and gave me the cue to continue with my work. I worked on the car with a smile, humming a tune to myself.

a week passes

I was looking over an old VW Bug when I got a call. "Auto Repair you smash-em we fix-em. This is Rose how can I help you?" I asked as I answered. "Hello this is Dr. Brennan and I have two things that I need to tell you." She sounded a little weird. As if she did not know where to start. "Sure thing Dr. Brennan what's up?" I said to her so she can continue with her story.

"We found out that the killer was your father's new wife." She said with a little sigh. I just smirked and shock my head. I kinda figured it would be her. "Well that sucks for him. So she goes to jail and now what?" I asked and grabbed a pen and the order form for a new muffler.

"Well you get everything that belonged to your father and if you want you can move into the manor when you're ready." I nodded into the phone then I remembered that she can't see me. "That would be ok Dr. Brennan. Thank you. Now what is the second thing that you need to tell me?" I asked as I grabbed a wrench and cleaned it off. "I need to ask a favor. Can you fix my car? It is making a strange sound." I was a little shocked at her request. I thought about it and smiled as I grabbed another wrench and checked it.

"Sure thing Dr. Brennan, just bring it over when you have the time and I'll give it a look over." I told her and wrote down that Dr. Brennan was going to be coming to us soon. "Thank you very much Rose. I will bring it by sometime tonight." She said with relief in her voice. "No worries Dr. Brennan. I won't even charge you for the work that we do, how does that sound?" I told her as I waited for her.

"Thank you very much Rose. I will see you soon. Goodbye." "Goodbye." We said to each other and I got back to work. I stretched and got under the bug. Half way through fixing the problem I heard a woman's voice. "Hello? I need someone to help me with my car" She said and walked around. I came out from under the car and saw two people standing there. A woman and a little boy.

"I can help you. What do you need?" I asked as I walked towards them and wiped my hands on a rag. "My car stopped and I don't know why. This was the closet garage and I just need some help." She said in a little panic. I smiled and nodded. "If you want you and the kid can stay here while I go and fix the car on site. There is a TV and some game systems in the other room so you will have something to do while I am working." I told her and showed the room to them. "Oh wow she has a WII! Mom can I please?" The little boy asked and stared at the TV. "Yes Parker go ahead." The mother said and watched as her son just dived into the games. I smiled and started to get my gear together.

I walked out of the garage and trekked to the car. About ten minutes went by and I found the car. It didn't look bad on the outside so I popped the hood and started working on it. Engine looked good but I knew there was something wrong.

I basically started taking it all the way apart until I hear a car stop near me and a gun cocked. "Where are they and what are you doing to their car!" said a voice from behind me. I recognized that voice.

"Hello Agent Booth. This your family I take it?" I asked as I turned around to face him. He looked tense for a second then lowered his gun. I could tell this guy was very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

He put his gun back and still stared at me. I just rolled my eyes and continued with my work. The battery had died that was her issue. I was in the process of taking it out when Booth popped up next to me.

"Need help?" He asked me.

"Sure, alright what you need to do is hold this right here and I'll unhook it from the car. Then we basically switch spots and do it again." I explained and showed him where to put his hands.

He nodded at me and held on to the battery. We did this and it only took a few minutes. We switched places and did the other side. When I was almost done with this side Booth started to speak.

"So where are they anyway?" Booth asked.

"The woman and the boy are at the shop." I explained to him

"You left them alone?" Booth yelled at me.

I laughed at him and gave him a look clearly stating that I am not retarded.

"No my three dogs are there. They only show themselves if someone is in the office and they are hostile. Since the woman and the boy are just sitting in the game room they are safe." I explained and finished getting the battery out.

"What kind of dogs?" He asked me as we walked to my pick up and tossed the old battery into the back and grabbed the new one.

"A husky, a pit bull and a German Sheppard." I told him as we started to put the battery back into the car.

"They better not hurt my son Rose." Booth growled at me.

"Ha! I think the only thing that will happen is they lick him to death, and I don't see him complaining because the dogs love him." I laughed and finished reinstalling the battery.

Once it was done I hopped into the car and started it. It purred back to life and I smiled. It was good when you are just that bad ass. He looked at me with a smirk and watched me as I hopped out.

"Let's go get your family shall we Agent Booth?" I asked as I got back into my pick up.

Booth nodded at me and followed me back to the shop. When I pulled in they were still there safe and sound. We both stopped and stepped out of the car. Booth looked around and you could tell that he is looking for the dogs. His family come out and right when they open the door to the play room I whistle for the dogs come out.

They just trot out and sit down right on my feet. I smiled at them and knelled down. They licked my face and panted happily. The boy looked at them and gasped happily. He ran towards the dogs and launched himself onto the pit bull.

Booth and his mother started to freak out until they saw that the dog just sat there and took it like a champ. Parker petted him and looked at his teeth, touched his strong frame and played with his tail a little.

"What is his name?" Parker asked me and petted his head again.

"This one is Jack. He is very sweet with little boys." I told him and winked at the dog. Jack barked happily and started to lick Parker's face.

"Gah noo don't lick me!" Parker screamed with laughter as Jack attacked his face.

Booth and the woman watched in joy as Parker ran around and Jack chased him. I turned to the other two dogs and nodded. They barked and chased after Parker as well.

"Daddy! Save me from the licking dogs!" Parker screamed and ran towards Booth.

Booth picked his son up and growled at the dogs. They played growled back and started to launch themselves at Booth and Parker. The dogs started to lick both of them. I whistled and the dogs ran back to me. They sat at my feet and panted. Booth looked at us and smiled.

"So these are your dogs?" He asked me.

"Jack, Kai and Tasha. These are my protectors if you will." I said and pointed to the pit bull, the husky and the German Sheppard.

Booth nodded and smiled back at the dogs. The woman who I still didn't know her name went over to Parker and talked to him about god knows what. I on the other hand had started to make a bill for her.

"So what happened to my car?" She asked me.

"Oh your battery died that's all. Grand total for the onsite operation and the new battery is $150." I told her and started to type out some information.

"Wait you want me to pay you?" She harped at me.

"Uh yeah I did the work and I did it on location any normal shop would make you pay a shit ton more than that. I am one of the cheapest mechanics in DC so if I were you I wouldn't complain." I growled at her and handed her a receipt.

She growled back and gave me a credit card. I swiped it and gave her a receipt to sign. She turned and looked at Booth. If you didn't know any better you could tell that he did not want to go.

They all left and I sighed as I continued with my research. This is why I don't work with women.

Bone's POV

Booth was late. I waited at the lab looking over the information on the case we have been working on. Just when I was going to call Booth he strolls in with Parker and Rachel. Parker looked pleased about something but Rachel looks a little angry.

"I don't care Seeley, she made me pay her and she let those mangy dogs run their tongues on Parker." Rachel snapped and stopped before they were in my office.

"Rachel it's a business and besides what do you expect her to do? Just let you get your work done on your car for nothing?" Booth snarled at Rachel.

I walked towards them wanting to understand the issue.

"What's the matter Booth?" I asked.

"Rachel's battery died in her car and she walked to Rose's shop. You know the one that we thought murdered her father? Well Rose not only did the job on site, but made sure they were safe by making her three dogs watch the front door. An now cause Rachel had to pay for the work she is mad." Booth explained.

Rachel's angry was unjustified. I had looked at Rose's shop website and they did quality work for little to nothing. An the fact that she even made sure that they were protected from thugs should have been a plus.

"Rachel you are wrong. You should be thankful for her work." I explained and walked past them seeing Hodgins had some information for me.

"Ugh!" Rachel screamed at no one as Booth walked Parker to Bone's office.


	4. Chapter 4

I was almost done for the day and I got all my gear and whistled for the dogs to follow me. They followed me to my car and got in. All sitting just ready to enjoy the ride, I smiled and got all of my tools to go and fix Dr. Brennan's car.

I drove to the Smithsonian thinking about different reasons why a car would make noises. Once we got there I turned to the back seat to see all of my dogs ready to get out. I smiled and got out of the car. I walked to the back of my vehicle and grabbed my tools. As I walked around to the back seat I let my dogs out as well.

We walked into the Smithsonian and I told the security that I was to meet up with Dr. Brennan. They were told that about my arrival and didn't think twice when I showed up. They let me walk to her office but before I went into the glass room I heard people in there.

"Seeley I still don't think I should have paid her." A female voice said.

"Rachel just give it up alright. You did and it's over now. Let us continue with the other things we have to do today alright." A male voice said with a sigh.

I looked at Jack and nodded my head to him. He walked into the office and sat down. I waited for some sounds of well anything and I was happily greeted by a happy squeal and someone scampering.

"Jack what are you doin here boy?" Said a little voice that I knew was the son. I smiled and walked to the door and saw Parker playing with Jack.

"Dr. Brennan I am here to fix your car." I said and looked at everyone in the room.

"Oh thank you I will bring you and your dogs to the car." Dr. Brennan said and started to lead us to the car but I stopped when I knew that Jack wasn't moving.

"Parker want to hang out with Jack while I fix Dr. Brennan's car?" I said as I knelled down to talk to him eye to eye.

"You would let me play with him?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Yes as long as you don't cause too much trouble then you can play with him." I replied and got up to leave.

"Thank you so much Ma'am." Parker yelled happily and hugged Jack.

I just smiled and followed Dr. Brennan. We walked in a happy silence, leaving everyone where they were we made it to her car. I looked at it from the outside and there was no damage. I popped the hood and couldn't see anything wrong until I saw a rock stuck in her engine. I smiled and got it out and fixed the damage that the rock has done. I turned to Dr. Brennan and smiled.

"Everything is fixed Dr. Brennan. You somehow got a rock in your engine and I fixed it for you. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"Not that I am aware of. Thank you for doing this for me." Dr. Brennan said.

I smiled and grabbed my tools as we walked back into the building. Once we got back to Brennan's office we heard Booth and a woman yelling.

"What is your deal? All she did was leave her dog here. Look at him he isn't doing anything!" Booth screamed.

"Yeah but one wrong move and he bites Parker's face off! Pitt bulls are aggressive and all they know is to fight." Rachel screamed at him.

"Oh please you are just mad cause Parker likes her. If it was a man you wouldn't care if he had Jack all over Parker." Booth growled and started to walk around.

I smiled at Brennan and motioned for her to stand in the door way with me. We stood there and I made sure that my smile was gone by the time they both saw my face.

"You would be right if Jack was an aggressive dog but he isn't. I trained him to protect and nothing else. He is strong and dependable; the only thing that I will fault him for is that he truly loves children a little too much. He is a good dog." I told them both and whistled for my dog to follow me.

All four of us walked to the car not looking behind me. I didn't care if I pissed any one off I was beyond it with this Rachel girl. I finally got to my car and I was about to get in when I felt some one grab my arm.

I turned around quickly and saw that it was Agent Booth. He had a smile on his face that told me he was happy bout something. I arched a brow at him waiting for him to tell me what he wanted.

"How do you feel about some pie?" Booth asked.


End file.
